Melody
by law vert
Summary: Hinata menyukai penyanyi jalanan itu, tapi ternyata gambaran penyanyi yang selembut lagunya buyar begitu tahu lelaki macam apa dia. "DAISUKI ITACHI!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : naruto hanya punya om masashi kishimoto**

**Warning: ooc, typos, dll**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo, ucapkan sebuah permohonan."

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Itachi-kun?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan berharap."

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangan, memejamkan mata meresapi doa yang sudah sebelas tahun diulangnya.

Sss ...

Lilin terakhir padam pukul dua belas lewat lima menit.

"Arigatou ... Itachi-kun ... Aku sudah memiliki semuanya, dan masih saja serakah meminta lebih ..."  
"Karena begitulah manusia. Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

.

.  
Shibuya. Senin, pukul tujuh pagi.

"_Kogareru hodo tooku hanarete iku no wa naze?_"

(kenapa kau pergi sangat jauh dan membuatku mendamba?)

Saat itu iris gelapnya bersinabrok dengan milik gadis yang selalu menatapnya. Tidak tahu kenapa gadis berseragam itu mengulas senyum seakan memang dialah yang dimaksud.

Hinata melempar uang ke tempat gitar di bawah kaki penyanyi jalanan itu. Tidak banyak memang, hanya sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas suaranya yang indah. Dia berlalu begitu lagu ketiga berakhir. Andai saja dia libur, tentu sampai penyanyi jalan itu bosan bernyanyipun Hinata bisa meluangkan waktu, sayangnya itu hari pelajar masuk sekolah. Membolos di jalanan dengan seragam tentu akan menarik perhatian, Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko.

.

.

.

Shibuya. Rabu 08.00.

Hinata mematung bersama kerumunan orang; memandangi lelaki tampan yang sedang bernyanyi.

"_Kitto, karada wa iremono ni sugizu, soshite, kaihou wo motomu,_" (Aku yakin tubuh ini hanya wadah, dan lagi kuinginkan kebebasan) lelaki itu meresapi bait lagu yang dia nyanyikan, suaranya mengalunkan kesedihan masa lalu. Hinata hanyut.

Kerumunan terus berganti, datang dan pergi. Hinata membeku. Sudah satu jam dia berdiri di hari sekolah menatap penyanyi itu. Mata gadis itu memerah, Hinata tak pernah tahu kalau lelaki yang selalu dipandanginya setahun belakangan bisa bernyanyi selama satu jam penuh setiap Senin, Rabu dan Sabtu.

Bahkan ketika pemuda awal dua puluh tiga itu memasukan gitarnya, Hinata masih bergeming. Uang lembaran yang dia kepal sudah lusuh akibat remasan bercampur keringat.

"Hei, kau mau di situ seharian, ya?"

Manik cerah perempuan berjaket violet itu terbelalak. _Laki-laki itu bicara padaku?!_

"Tidak pergi sekolah?" Sadar bahwa pertanyaannya bukan sekedar basa-basi, Hinata perlu menjawab, tapi jawabannya sudah didahului ajakan lain.

"Kau lapar?"

.

.

Shibuya. Rabu. 10.00

Hinata tidak percaya dia berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Duduk semeja dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Itachi, namanya Itachi. Begitu Hinata diminta memanggilnya.  
Uap dari cangkir teh mengepul sementara nona pemalu itu berusaha tidak begitu terlihat canggung.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab. Hinata bersyukur Itachi terlihat tidak kehilangan kesabaran, walaupun Hinata bisa merasakan hawa intimidasi Itachi.

"… aku sendirian," vonisnya.

Itachi menyahut malas, "tidak ada yang sendirian di dunia ini."

"Kemarin," lanjutnya menahan sesak,"orang yang selama ini merawatku telah pergi, aku tidak tahu lagi untuk siapa aku hidup."

Senyum sinis terlihat sekilas dari irisnya yang gelap, Itachi mengeluarkan uang dan meletakannya di meja.

"Kenapa harus bertanya? Hidup saja untuk dirimu, kalau mau mati, matilah karena kau memang mau, bukan menjadikan orang lain sebagai alasan."

_Gadis bodoh_, umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

_Klining._ Bunyi bel menandakan satu orang telah datang. Tidak ada yang cukup memperhatikan pria itu karena suasana temaram dan tudung jaket menutupi kepalanya. Setibanya di ruang ganti, seseorang telah menantinya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh menit, Tuan Tampan," nada yang dilontarkan pria berambut putih itu sarkas.

"Aku bertemu orang bodoh, tapi ternyata buang-buang waktu."

Hidan tahu dialah yang mempekerjakan Itachi di sini, tapi ada dalam diri lelaki itu yang membuatnya tidak pernah bisa menjadikan dirinya sekeras yang dia mau pada Itachi, sesuatu yang membuat Hidan mengutuk karisma bawaan itu. Dia iri setengah mati.

"Cepat ganti seragam, pelangganmu sudah mengantri."

Itachi melempar pandangan menusuk pada Hidan.

"Apa?!" bentak pemuja Jahsin itu.

"Kau tidak bisa berdiri di sana dan melihatku begitu saja, Tuan Hidan yang terhormat," Itachi menunjukkan seringai terbaiknya.

"Oh?! Oke."

Sial! Umpat Hidan, seringai anak itu mengandung racun panah iblis. Melihatnya saja membuatku bergidig. _Kuso_! Andai saja wajahmu tidak setampan itu, sudah kupecat dari dulu!

.

.

"Vodka, aku mau vodka …," ujar lelaki pirang di hadapannya, mata lelaki itu tak lepas mengawasi gerak-gerik Itachi yang sibuk meracik minuman dengan tangannya yang terampil.

_Dasar maniak!_ Serapah Itachi, namun tak disuarakan.

"Hei, Ita-kun, minggu malam kau senggang?" pancing lelaki berwajah mirip ikan.

"Aku ada urusan, Kisame-san."

"Ya! Dia akan ada urusan denganku, di kasur sampai pagi."

Perkataan pria pirang memicu orang yang dipanggil Kisame mengayunkan benda super besar yang selalu dibawanya.

"Hentikan, Kisame-san, Dei-san hanya bergurau."

Kisame berhenti, menunjukkan senyum yang jelek sekali pada Deidara. Deidara bersyukur, hapir saja dia kehilangan nyawa sia-sia. Itachi memang penyelamat.

"Jadi, kau kosong minggu malam?"

"Aku ada janji Kisame-san."

Klining. Bell berbunyi, pertanda seseorang datang.

_Gadis itu?!_ Itachi terkejut, namun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Hinata dengan polosnya menghampiri korner dimana Itachi berada, hampir semua yang ada di ruangan itu memandanginya tapi pandangan Hinata hanya pada Itachi.

"Itachi …," Hinata bergetar, Itachi menatapnya dingin. Jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Hinata mendekat, sementara atmosfer berubah menjadi berat melihat dua anak manusia berbeda jenis itu bisik-bisik, Kisame menghardik Hinata, "Hei, Nona, kurasa kau salah tempat."

Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata menangis, lalu berteriak, "Niichan! Kenapa Onii-chan tidak pulang?! Kalau Niichan tidak pulang sampai hari minggu, aku akan membenci Niichan selamanya!"

Hinata berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata dari bar itu.

_Boleh juga … boleh juga aktingnya_. Itachi mengulum senyum yang hanya bisa dia pahami sendiri.

"Hidan-san, aku ada keperluan sebentar." Diiringi tatapan iri seisi café, Itachi berlari mengejar seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Hinata terengah-engah, rambut panjangnya berayun saat dia berlari, lalu dia berhenti. Wajahnya merah, dan perasaannya kacau balau ingat perkataan Itachi padanya tadi.

"_Ini bar untuk gay, kalau kau ingin selamat, berteriak padaku apa saja seolah-olah kau adikku._"

Dia bekerja di bar untuk para gay, tidak heran para lelaki berkerumun di dekatnya bagai semut menempel madu. Pikir Hinata. Rupanya Itachi adalah primadona di sana. Hinata kecewa.

Dia sudah ada taman, tempat dimana lelaki bersurai panjang itu mengatakan akan menemuinya, tapi kenapa dia mau menunggu untuk lelaki pengamen jalanan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya kecuali informasi tambahan pekerjaannya sebagai bartender di kafe GAY!

Gadis itu pening, dia butuh sesuatu yang sejuk. Tatapannya mengadah langit, begitu cerah dan biru di hari yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk berduka.

Tangannya tersengat sesuatu, Hinata menoleh untuk memastikan apa.

Itachi, rambutnya dikuncir rapih sedang menyodorkan eskrim.

"Makanlah es krim cokelat, itu menenangkan," titahnya, dan Hinata tidak membantah.

Es krim cokelat di hari yang salah. Ada yang salahkah dengan otaknya hari ini?! Kemarin Paman meninggal, hari ini dia mengejar seorang penyanyi jalanan yang bekerja di bar gay lalu dihampiri untuk diberi es krim, seseorang pasti telah mengacaukan buku takdirnya. Pasti.

Hinata berteriak sesuatu yang membuat Itachi tersedak, "A-APA KAU GAY?!" beruntung taman hanya dipenuhi kotak pasir, dedaunan gugur dan burung pipit yang berlari setelah mendengar jeritan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," Itachi memalingkan wajah, menghapus sisa cokelat di bibirnya atau bisa juga menghapus rona yang tiba-tiba muncul.

_Anak ini sinting._

"Itu … itu penting untukku! _DAISUKI ITACHI_!"

Angin berhembus membawa kata-kata Hinata ke gendang telinga Itachi. Terbalik, sekarang wajahnya panas.

_Apa-apaan ini? _

"Aku melihatmu, selalu melihatmu selama setahun ini."

Itachi berdehem, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tergelitik.

"Semua orang boleh melihatku, kau juga boleh menyukaiku, tidak masalah."

Hinata menatap penuh kesungguhan, dia mendekat pada Itachi, semilir angin sekali lagi menyampaikan harum lavender gadis itu ke indra penciuman sang penyanyi.

"A-aku tidak su-suka kau begitu … kau terdengar murahan … aku tidak punya siapapun di dunia sekarang," Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak, "mungkin ada … di suatu tempat, tapi mereka jauh … sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan Itachi-kun. Ya kan?"

Gadis itu menohok Itachi dengan pernyataannya, baru kali ini seseorang menyebutnya murahan, tapi bukan Itachi jika tidak bisa memenangi adu mulut begini.

"Kau, kau itu bodoh ya? Sudah kubilang, semua orang boleh menyukaiku, tentu saja kau juga. Tapi cinta-cinta yang semurah dorama di tv?"

Hinata terpana.

"Kau salah, aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku juga tidak minat menyukaimu karena kasihan."

"Aku tahu jelas kau seperti apa Itachi-kun, kau memperhatikanku, selalu. Tadi orang-orang berbisik kau bernyanyi lebih lama dari biasa, apa itu karena kau melihatku Itachi-kun?!"

Itachi tersenyum getir. "Jelas aku yang lebih tahu dirimu, Nona penganut Narsisus."

Hinata sudah matang hingga wajahnya bisa saja menjadi wajan penggoreng telur.

Itachi melangkah pergi, ekor rambutnya tertiup semilir angin di teriknya matahari.

Ini hari yang luar biasa. Ditambah ditolak oleh seorang lelaki. Luar biasa! Pikir Hinata.

"ITACHI! AKU AKAN HIDUP, UNTUK DIRIKU. TERIMAKASIH, NIICHAN!"

Hinata tidak mengharapkan Itachi berbalik, tapi Hinata tahu Itachi mengulas senyum. Bahunya terangkat.

_Masa bodoh._

.

.

"Bagaimana adikmu?" Deidara menghampiri, lebih tepatnya menempel Itachi.

"Dia berkata dia akan marah jika aku tidak pulang minggu malam."

Perkataan Itachi disambut cemberutnya Deidara, sementara Kisame masih mengasah samehada-nya tertawa.

"Adikmu cantik, tapi berbeda denganmu. Kalian beda ayah atau ibu?"

"Anda selalu ingin tahu, saya tidak punya kewajiban menjawabnya."

Kisame menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang runcing, "Kau pelayanku di sini, ingat?"

"Tapi di luar kau bukan siapapun, Muka Ikan!" pekik Deidara.

"_Urusai, baka_!"

.

.

Itachi melepas seragam monokrom itu bersama tiga orang lainnya di ruang ganti, sementara yang lain sudah mulai melepas celananya, Itachi merasa ada sepasang mata tak seharusnya yang menatapnya penuh hasrat di sana.

"_Nanda omae!?_" bentak Sasori pada Hidan yang ternyata berselonjor santai sambil menggenggam gelas piala.

"Santai saja, Sasori … kita sejenis."

Sasori segera mengancingkan celananya, merasa terhina. Mereka memang sejenis, tapi cara pandang Hidan pada Sasori tentu saja membuat pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu bergidig.

"Itachi? Kau tidak ganti baju?" tanya bosnya, Itachi mengangkat bahu. Itachi segera menarik resleting jaket untuk menutupi seragamnya.

"Tidak, aku buru-buru."

_Dasar maniak rendahan_. Umpat Itachi dalam sunyi.

Itachi memutar kenop pintu meninggalkan ruangan suram yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja. Saat menengok keluar, dia melihat sosok perempuan bersetelan rok payung dan sweater biru pucat memandanginya, tersenyum.

"Hai, Niichan …." Itachi mengambil langkah lebar berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gadis itu.

"Itachi! Tu-tunggu!" Hinata membiasakan diri dengan langkah-langkah lebar pemuda jangkung tersebut, berjalan di samping Itachi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata padanya.

Sepertinya Hinata tahu dia akan diabaikan, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa membuatnya menyerah menempel Itachi.

"Itachi … kun, a … aku punya dua tiket bioskop, kalau tidak ada kerjaan maukah menemaniku?"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh singkat melihat Hinata dengan parade rasa gugup tapi berani. _Aneh_. Lalu pemuda beriris onix itu mendesah.

"Boleh, tapi tidak gratis."

"? Maksudnya … aku harus membayar?"

"Ya."

Hinata mengeluarkan dompet, menghitung uang di dalamnya lalu menarik beberapa lembar isinya. "Ini … cukup?"

Tanpa basa-basi Itachi menyambar uang di tangan gadis itu, dan meneruskan langkah dengan Hinata yang kembali mencoba menyamai langkah mereka.

"Cukup … waktumu tiga jam, lebih dari itu akan ada biaya tambahan." Bibir Hinata mengerucut.

"Tahu begini aku hubungi saja penyewaan host."

"Apa?"

"E-eh, ti-tidak." Hinata memecah senyum.

.

.

**To be Continue ….**

**Hujan cinta Itahina dari saya yeeeaaay! Rame sendiri.**

**Happy ramadhan buat kalian yang merayakan…**

**saya berusaha menyelesaikan semua hutang fic saya, sankyuuu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Om Makis**

**Warning:OOC, TYPOS, ETC, ETC, ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghitung isi dompetnya, uang jajannya bulan ini lumayan. Dia menabung sejak bertemu Itachi. Menonton ditemani orang itu~yang kata-katanya selalu sinis~ membuat Hinata senang. Dia rela tidak jajan di kantin dan membawa bekal ke sekolah, dia rela menyimpan uangnya yang sudah dia jadwalkan untuk membeli tas usang karena hampir tiga tahun belum diganti, dia menahan keinginan menyambar barang-barang lucu dari etalase toko tempat biasa dia lewat pulang sekolah, semua itu demi satu tujuan! Menyewa Itachi menemaninya seharian!

Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir Hinata melihatnya. Lelaki itu tidak mengamen di jalan lagi, mungkin dia sibuk dengan bar gay itu. Hinata merinding memikirkan Itachi bermanis muka pada pada lelaki di sana. Untung saja dia memiliki email Itachi sebagai bonus tidak sampai tiga jam waktu mereka karena film yang dipilih Hinata membuat Itachi mau muntah, film romantis dengan adegan kejar-kejaran yang membuat Itachi lelah. Lelah hanya dengan melihatnya.

Akhirnya setelah berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban itu, Itachi mengiyakan setelah Hinata menambahkan akan membayarnya. Dan Hinata cemberut sendiri merasakan betapa mahalnya waktu bersama lelaki itu.

Kalau begini aku baru bisa menemuinya sebulan sekali, sementara para lelaki gay itu menikmati ketampanan dan bisa menggodanya terus. Hinata sempat berpikir banting setir menjadi full time worker demi membayar jasa Itachi yang sudah seperti harga sewa hotel. Tapi dia urungkan karena akan sia-sia jika waktunya dia habiskan untuk kerja dan sekolah tanpa bisa menemui lelaki itu.

.

.

Masalah utama wanita hanya dua; terlalu banyak baju dan tidak punya baju. Hinata, tengah menghadapi yang kedua. Dia ingin tampil maksimal tetapi merasa tidak punya baju bagus, dan itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Akhirnya, dia hanya mengenakan jaket gobrongnya yang biasa dengan celana menutupi lututnya. Begitu akan bersiap menunggu lelaki itu, ternyata dia sudah hadir dan sedang mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas gitar.

"Itachi!" pekik Hinata.

"Pagi …."

"I-ini terlalu pagi!" katanya, antara senang dan salah tingkah. Tapi akhirnya dia bergegas mengambil sesuatu dari lemari es~sebuah kue.

Hinata meletakkan kue itu di atas tatami, menatap Itachi dan berkata hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas.

"Kalau begitu hari ini gratis."

Manik mutiara milik Hinata berkilauan. "Benarkah? Gratis? Seharian penuh?"

Lelaki itu hanya menggumam.

"Oniichan memang baik hati," kata Hinata kalem.

"Kau menyindirku, ya?"

"Tidak, tapi apa boleh aku minta hadiah juga?"

"Kau serakah."

"Sedih sekali hari ulang tahun tidak ada yang memberi hadiah," gadis itu berubah jadi murung.

Itachi menghela napas, kenapa dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesedihan gadis itu?

"Aku tidak punya banyak uang," jawab Itachi akhirnya.

"Aku tidak minta barang mahal," kata Hinata mulai terdengar bersemangat.

"Lalu?"

"Main denganku besok, ya?"

"Besok aku kerja."

"Aku tunggu."

"Kau yang traktir?"

"Apa Oniichan tidak malu berkata begitu terus?" Hinata memandang polos pada Itachi.

"Aku jujur," bela Itachi sambil menyendok kuenya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan tanya hal seperti itu, aku sedih sekali mendengarnya. Sedih memikirkan kalau kita bukan teman sungguhan. Mulai sekarang Itachi-kun tidak perlu tanya hal begitu. Aku akan berusaha keras, lebih dan lebih lagi supaya ..."

"Hinata?" tiba-tiba wajah Itachi meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata.

"A-apa?!" pekik gadis belia itu gugup.

"Kau itu kaya, ya?"

"Apa?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Kau itu orang kaya, ya?"

"T-tidak, memangnya kenapa, Itachi-kun?"

"Kalau kau kaya, menikah saja denganku."

Satu detik berlalu. Dua detik berlalu. Lima detik dan otak Hinata baru saja tersinkronisasi.

"APA?!"

Perkataan lelaki rupawan itu membuat Hinata berlari ke kamarnya. Mungkin Itachi bercanda, tapi tubuhnya menggigil karena kata-kata itu. Dadanya terasa sesak oleh kebahagiaan yang meluap. Itachi mengajaknya menikah! Menikah!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan.

"Hinata?"

"Y-ya, Itachi-kun?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Kenapa kau malah tanya kenapa?!

"Ti-tidak ... tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Kuenya enak."

Hinata masih ingin bersama lelaki itu. Hinata mau dia bernyanyi untuk ulang tahunnya, Hinata mau menghabiskan seharian meski cuma menonton dorama bersama Itachi. Tapi degup jantungnya yang sedang tidak karuan mencegahnya melakukan hal-hal yang dia tunggu selama sebulan. Degup jantung yang khawatir terdengar oleh Itachi. Maka Hinata tidak menjawab ketika Itachi pamit. Namun tiba-tiba akal sehatnya kembali.

"Itachi?!" Hinata buru-buru membuka pintu khawatir Itachi sudah jauh. Ternyata Hinata berteriak tepat di hadapan bartender itu.

"Kenapa?"

Malunya nanti saja, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

"B-besok?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh. Tangannya mengacak surai indigo Hinata pelan.

"Kalau demammu besok sudah turun, tunggu aku di halte. Tapi sepertinya kau sakit parah, tuh wajahmu merah."

Hinata menutup pintunya cepat-cepat, tidak sanggup lagi bertahan dari serangan Itachi.

.

.

.

Lima menit datang lebih awal dan dibuat menunggu selama tiga puluh menit Hinata jadi putus asa. Apakah Itachi sangat penting hingga bisa ingkar janji dan membuat waktu menunggunya sia-sia? Hinata lelah dan ingin menangis. Orang-orang mulai melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Mirip sekali dengan adegan dorama dimana sang perempuan sudah berdandan all out lalu tiba-tiba kekasihnya kecelakaan.

Gadis itu menggeleng keras menolak hal yang begitu saja melintas dalam kepalanya. Hinata tahu dia harus berusaha keras sejak pertama bertemu dengan orang angkuh tetapi punya sifat buruk itu, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya mendatangi bar itu lagi, tidak sekalipun dia akan cakar-cakaran memperebutkan Itachi. Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan. Hinata tidak berkuku panjang jadi tidak bisa cakar-cakaran.

Benar saja apa yang Hinata pikirkan. Itachi ditahan dua makhluk absurd; satu mirip ikan, satunya lagi transgender mungkin?

Menunggu selama hampir satu jam berhasil membesarkan hati Hinata. Dia merasa pantas mendapat waktu Itachi. Jadi langsung saja masuk dan menarik tangan lelaki itu dari om-om.

"Hoi, hoi, Gadis Kecil ... kau tidak punya sopan-santun, ya?" tanya si muka hiu.

"Halo adik manis, perkenalkan aku Deidara, mungkin nanti akan jadi kakak iparmu," sapa transgender berambut kuning lebih ramah.

"Ayo, Oniichan! Kau sudah janji denganku!" Hinata tahu dia keras kepala. Dia bahkan tahu dia bisa saja celaka menantang makhluk-makhluk beda dunia itu, tapi selama bisa bersama Itachi, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Esoknya belum tentu datang, dan kemarin sudah lewat. Tidak punya keluarga membuat Hinata putus asa mempertahankan pertemanan pura-pura antara dia dan Itachi. Setidaknya Hinata tahu, dia tahu untuk pertama kalinya bahwa dia ingin hidup, bukan kemarin ketika paman Jiraya masih ada, bukan juga besok yang tidak pasti, Hinata cuma ingin hidup hari ini dimana dia bisa melihat Itachi, titik.

Tampaknya Itachi berada dalam dilema. Pekerjaannya lumayan mudah dan dia punya waktu senggang untuk meraih cita-citanya jadi musisi, juga bayarannya yang tinggi. Tetapi menghadapi orang-orang seperti ini setiap hari ternyata melelahkan juga. Terlebih saat Hinata mulai datang. Orang-orang di sini tidak percaya dengan mudah bahwa Hinata adiknya, tentu saja itu berdampak negatif dengan meningkatnya atmosfer posesif dan ingin memiliki sang primadona.

"Ayo, Oniichan! Ayo! Aku sudah kesal menunggu lama." Hinata menarik tangan. Aktingmu semakin baik, Hinata. Pikir lelaki itu ditengah kisruh memperebutkan dirinya.

Tapi tensi kembali menegang saat tangan Hinata disentak paksa hingga tubuh kecilnya terpelanting menabrak meja di depannya. Gelas setengah penuh jatuh di dekatnya. Kaca gelas bertebaran, beberapa menancap di tangan gadis itu dan darah segar mengucur.

"Lepaskan aku Kisame-san," perintah Itachi.

"Jangan pergi," kata si wajah ikan.

Hinata mengeluarkan air mata. Tangannya perih. Kepalanya terbentur sedikit sehingga pandangannya jadi kabur. Tangan lainnya yang tidak luka berusaha mengeluarkan serpihan kaca dari permukaan kulit. Buruknya tangan yang tadi sehat kini ikut mengucurkan darah karena tergores-gores serpihan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Satu tinju ke perut Kisame berhasil melumpuhkannya. Lelaki berbadan kekar itu meringis. Deidara histeris. Sasori yang hanya menonton buru-buru memanggil Hidan. Itachi mendekati Hinata, mencegah tangannya bergerak.

"Kau bisa jalan, Hinata?"

Hinata sedikit terguncang, tapi masih sadar. "Ya, bisa."

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi."

Itachi melingkari tangannya di pinggang Hinata untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Itachi! Kalau kau keluar dari pintu itu, kau dipecat!" teriak Hidan.

"Silahkan saja."

Hidan harusnya punya senjata lain untuk mengancam Itachi, tapi dia memang tidak bisa menemukan cela lelaki itu.

"Jangan pecat dia, Hidan, Kisame yang salah, si muka ikan itu membuat adik Itachi celaka," sambar Deidara yang tidak senang dengan ancaman Hidan.

"Aku yakin dia bukan adiknya," kata Kisame disela napasnya yang tersengal.

Itachi berhenti di pintu dan menatap kerumunan yang melihatnya.

"Dia memang bukan adikku. Kalau kalian berani menyentuhnya, kalian tahu behadapan dengan siapa. Kalau aku cukup kuat membuat Kisame jatuh karena pukulan main-main, maka kalian harus bisa mengambil kesimpulan akibat yang mungkin kalian dapat jika mengusik hidupku."

Setelah itu bar menjadi ganjil tanpa keramahan Itachi. Kisame meretakkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Itachi itu ... makin marah makin keren, ya? Dadaku jadi berdebar-debar melihat dia marah. Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan si muka ikan ini sekali pukul," kata Deidara memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak terima!"

"It sih kau yang bodoh! Kau mungkin tidak tahu karena baru di sini, tapi kau bukan satu-satunya lelaki kekar yang dibanting Itachi karena keras kepala. Kau tidak tahu seni mencintai, sih~ seni mencintai itu, ketika perasaanmu meledak saat memikirkannya. Tidak perlu posesif memiliki, cukup dengan dekat dan bisa merasakan kobarannya, itu baru seni!"

"Persetan dengan senimu! Aku tidak terima ... aku akan mencari anak itu."

"Kau mau mati, ya?"

Kisame meninggalkan bar dengan perasaan terhina. Dipukul Itachi sekali hajar, diceramahi cinta oleh transgender, juga dipandang hina oleh orang-orang di bar, dia harus menemukan anak perempuan itu, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Dia akan membalas dendam. Filosofinya adalah membunuh atau dibunuh untuk bertahan. Jika dia tidak bisa memiliki Itachi, maka tidak siapapun, termasuk anak kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Special thanks to Mayu Watanabe for waiting. I almost forgot this one. **

**Terimakasih sudah menunggu. Saya cinta kalian *toa-mode-on***


End file.
